


my heart won't be around for a long time

by anotherenby



Series: tommy's beloved au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sick Character, SickInnit, Sickfic, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, dadzas not a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherenby/pseuds/anotherenby
Summary: tommy's sick. big brother wilbur tries his best.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: tommy's beloved au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 465





	my heart won't be around for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> ty [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargalesthesiaaa/) <<33
> 
> an intro to my au.  
> ages in this fic --  
> wilbur and techno would be early teens (14-15), tommy would be around 9-10, and phil would be in his early thirties.
> 
> also tommy's a magma cube hybrid mwah

wilbur was frustrated, to say the least.

his hands had wrung his hair into knots and no amount of healing potion sips could dull the throbbing headache pounding in his skull. (not to mention the three or four times wilbur had to change his shirt because of the stains that he tried his best not to think about).

wil heard a string of coughs trail from the upstairs of the cabin, reminding him of his current task. he took a quick sip of water before pouring a small bowl of freshly cooked carrot stew.

he made his way back upstairs, exhaustion clawing at his eyes and pushed his little brother’s room door open, the overwhelming smell of sickness making him slightly nauseous. from where he stood in the doorway, he could make out the shaky form of tommy under multiple layers of blankets where he left him.

“hey,” wilbur whispered as calmly as possible as to not disturb the child. he sat on the stool next to tommy’s bed, setting down the bowl on tommy’s night stand.

“hey,” was all tommy could spit out. it hurt seeing him like this, wilbur wasn’t used to him being quiet. it was slightly unnerving, to say the least.

“i brought some food,” wilbur began. “the carrots are from the garden.”

tommy wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“yeah, i know,” wil sighed, picking up the bowl. “you don’t like vegetables. too healthy, yada yada. but, um,” he sat for a moment to choose his words. “i haven’t gone to the village recently, so, we only have what’s in the garden and left-overs in the pantry.”

“dad?” tommy coughed out.

wilbur smiled softly. (it didn’t reach his eyes). “dad’s not home, yet,” he said, quieter than usual. he ran his hand through tommy’s knotted blonde locks consolingly. 

“when?” the younger croaked, bleary eyes meeting wilbur’s from under the sea of blankets.

“soon,” wilbur hoped, for the sake of both of them. he exhaled through his nose wistfully. “here, let’s not let this stew get cold, ‘kay?”

wilbur sat with tommy as he helped him spoon down small gulps of the soup. he tried his best not to overfeed him, fearing he would only throw up what he tried to swallow. 

tommy fell asleep less than halfway through the bowl.

wilbur yawned, placing the tupperware down again as he rubbed his eyes to the point where he saw shapes and colors. wil was far from fatigued, but he still brought himself onto his tired legs to head back downstairs. he made sure to close the door slightly behind him and made sure to skip the squeaky steps on the stairs.

he rinsed out the bowl and cleaned up the leftovers, making a mental note to himself that he would most likely need to visit the well again today.

once he finished cleaning up, he laid his head in his hands, trying his best to suppress tears. wilbur pressed the heels of his hand against his eyes, trying to fight back the well of salty liquid that made his throat feel like cotton. he groaned loudly, slamming his fist down on the counter, immediately quieting to hear if he woke tommy. 

he didn’t.

at this point, wilbur was far from frustrated. he was enraged, bitter, angry. he wanted to go out to the edge of the forest behind the cabin and scream until his lungs gave out.

for one, tommy was absolutely sick beyond anything wilbur had ever seen, and he was slowly running through his supply of potions that techno had stocked before they left.

the thought of techno only brought more unshed tears to prick at his eyes.

they were supposed to be back a week ago. phil promised.

_ just like he did every other time _ .

wilbur slid down the counter, ending up sitting down on the kitchen floor. he pressed his palms into his forehead, grinding down on his jaw to hold in his anger.

_ “hey, baby, i know i haven’t been too trustworthy lately but i’ll be back on time next time. i promise.” _

_ liar. liar. liar. _

he tasted salt in his mouth.

maybe if techno--

wilbur couldn’t be mad at techno. techno was still his friend. 


_ he took away your dad _ .

phil was as much as techno’s dad as wilburs. 

but sometimes, just sometimes, wilbur wished that phil paid more attention to tommy and wil, the younger of three.

he pawed at his eyes, wiping the tears off his cheeks furiously.

sometimes wilbur would pretend that he and techno were still young. back when wil had first met the piglin hybrid. before phil had learned about techno’s warrior abilities.

it wasn’t wilbur’s fault that he was more of a creative type. and it wasn’t tommy’s for being a couple years too young to hold a sword.

maybe if techno hadn’t picked up a sword. maybe if he and wilbur were still close.

as much as the two had basically abandoned wilbur and tommy, he couldn’t help but miss them.

“wilb--!”

wilbur shot up, clearing his head with a quick shake. weariness dragged him down, but the urge to see his brother overpowered the tiredness.

“are you okay?” he asked with fear.

“i, uh,” tommy was shaking, more than he was earlier, and he sat straight up. something was cupped in his hand. “i coughed this up.” he offered as he held out his hands.

wil could have sworn he could have fainted.

in his little brothers hands was something charred, almost like charcoal itself. but wilbur knew that wasn’t possible, a human couldn’t cough up charcoal.

unless tommy wasn’t human.

wilbur held in another groan of frustration. of course the only two hybrids would be out the moment his little brother was suffering from what was most likely a hybrid transformation.

“it’s really hot, wilby.” wil pretended not to hear the nickname. guilt crawls up his back at bitter words floating in his head, and he reminds himself that  _ tommy’s just a kid. _ “my head hurts so bad,” tommy choked. it was easy to forget that tommy was so young, especially with his already vile humor at such a young age, but here, where wilbur was basically useless against an enemy that he knew nothing about, his heart twisted for the adolescent.

“i’m so sorry, toms,” wilbur tried his best to soothe as he climbed into the younger’s bed, pulling him into a hug. his throat closed angrily, tugging to release more tears. he ran his fingers through his younger brother's hair again as he settled his chin onto the crying child's head.

tommy was always a scrawny child, but as wil held him in his arms, the younger’s full body shaking with each sob, he wanted nothing more than to sweep him away and make him better again.

wilbur was young, he knew that, but sometimes he would fantasize about taking tommy away to a land where they would both be happy and free.

(he got that eventually, but it was ripped away too soon).

_ (“kill me, phil.”) _

_ (litanies dropping from his mouth, sung praises of phil and his infamous wings spread wide, too wide, far too wide, and it encompasses him and he doesn’t want to go he doesn’t want to he doesn’t--) _

the two sat there for hours, even far after tommy nodded off again. wilbur wanted nothing more than to take a long bath and fall asleep under clean sheets, but now, he couldn’t bring himself to leave his younger brother’s side.

he was tired, so it wasn’t much of a surprise to him when he fell asleep next to tommy on his small single bed, the two young boys cuddled together. any other day, tommy would have made fun of wilbur for falling asleep in such a vulnerable way, but the young boy was just happy to have his older brother with him through his agony.

and maybe, phil came back a few days after. maybe wilbur couldn’t stop the bitterness from dripping into his words when he sees techno’s triumphant grin.

but as long as he had tommy (even through his hybrid episodes that consisted of coughing up lava, among other things) and his witty remarks, it was enough to satisfy him.

enough to satisfy the both of them.

(take a carrot, calm yourself.)

(did you just fuckin’ call me wilby?)

(where’s wilbur?)

(have some blue!)

(...)

(i’m proud of you, tommy)

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter:]](https://twitter.com/plutosaysh1)  
> come yell at me


End file.
